


Are You Your Body or Your Mind?

by readbetweenthelions



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bodyswap, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Bruce Banner switch bodies. It's an existential crisis, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Your Body or Your Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Sci Bfs bodyswap for Aisu! This was just as much fun as I imagined it would be, and I hope it shows!

“This is bizarre,” Bruce says. He rubs his hand – Tony’s hand? – against the arc reactor, feeling the fabric of his shirt, or Tony’s shirt, slip over the smooth glass. “Do you feel this all the time?”

“Feel what?” Tony says. He’s flexing his – flexing _Bruce’s_ – fingers, examining them with interest. “Oh, the arc reactor? I used to, I guess. You get used to it. Or at least you would, if you spent a while getting used to it. Which you shouldn’t, because we’re going to fix this. Right?”

“Yeah,” Bruce says. It’s weird hearing his voice coming from Tony, or Tony’s voice coming from him, or something. It’s all a bit… philosophical. “We’re going to fix it.”

“You wanna have sex first?” Tony asks lewdly, raising Bruce’s eyebrows.

“No,” Bruce says. Tony is running fingers through Bruce’s hair, fluffing up the curls. Bruce rubs Tony’s facial hair with his fingertips. It’s odd, how different these things feel when you’re touching them with what are effectively your own fingertips versus with what are objectively someone else’s. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Tony touches Bruce’s arm. Bruce feels a little upside-down and backwards. It’s odd in the extreme, watching Tony’s body language on what Bruce has always thought of as _himself,_ listening to Tony proposition him using Bruce’s own voice.

“Well, it’s just…” Bruce stutters. “I don’t know if the Other Guy comes with me or stays with the body, and – ”

“Well, but is your _body_ you or is your _mind_ you?” Tony muses. He waves Bruce’s hand – or his hand, Bruce just can’t figure it out anymore – dismissively. “Enough of this philosophy shit. Okay, we’re not fucking because you think I won’t be able to control the big guy, just in case the condition stays with the gamma poisoning. Which, incidentally, is very tingly.”

“You get used to it.”

“Well played, Banner.”

“Thanks.”

“Alright, let’s get this fixed. …Um, how did we manage this in the first place?”

It’s going to be a long journey, trying to put things right.


End file.
